Fantasy
by Turbotail88
Summary: In the deepest, darkest crevices of our minds lie our ultimate desires. Welcome to my fantasy, and make sure to clean your hands on the way out. Hardcore yuri, AU, PWP, Ymir/Krista 06/07


For you.

x

Krista panted as Ymir kissed down her neck, tightening her arms around her shoulders and closing her eyes in bliss. She sat on the edge of the bed, Ymir standing with one knee on it, between Krista's thighs and pressed against her centre. The other leg supported her weight and her arms were stretched out, palms on either side of the blonde.

The room was full of scattered rose petals and candles glowing faintly in the dark. It wasn't often that they had the chance to do this, so for their anniversary Ymir made extra sure that this night would be one to remember. Though she wasn't the type to be all sappy and romantic, when it came to Krista, she just had to give it a try. It was their fifth anniversary - they were married at nineteen - so Ymir was feeling incredibly sentimental.

Krista truly appreciated everything she did, and though initially she had been suspicious of Ymir's little stunt, she decided to take it in stride. Ymir was a jerk, but she had her moments of utmost romantic sincerity.

In the dining room, the table was cluttered with used plates and glasses, since the couple had immediately moved to the bedroom after eating a meal cooked from scratch by them - instead of doing the whole 'I'll cook for you' thing, they decided it would be more special to make a meal together. They were now fully acting on their love.

Krista lovingly played with Ymir's hair tie, then slowly slid it off and buried her hand in Ymir's soft brown locks. Ymir grunted in approval and moved her lips up to nibble along Krista's jaw. She continued to rock against her wife's core, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she evoked from the little blonde. If there was one thing Ymir absolutely loved about Krista, it was how she reacted and fully gave in to the brunette's hand.

"I love you," Ymir murmured against the blonde's pulse. Krista's heartbeat rate skyrocketed and she drew circles on the nape of her lover's neck.

"I love you very much sweetheart," Krista replied sweetly, pulling Ymir up to kiss her. The brunette smiled into the kiss and rubbed her tongue along her wife's upper lip, slipping it in and sparring with the blonde's own muscle. Krista eagerly took on the challenge, rising up and pushing Ymir's tongue into her mouth to chase after her. The sensations were too pleasurable to not let out sounds of enjoyment, bliss coursing through their veins and filling their hearts.

Ymir continued the slow rocking as she pulled back from her wife's pouty lips. A string of saliva extended between their tongues, linking them before it spread too thin and snapped. Krista tilted her head back when Ymir licked down the column of her neck, undressing her and throwing away her bra and shirt. The brunette circled her tongue around each areola before taking one nipple into her mouth, teasing it and sucking on it strongly. She slipped her hand to the front of Krista's pants, pushing it past the fabric to lightly touch her most sensitive area.

Krista bucked into her hand when she began to rub slowly, much like how she was treating her nipple. Krista allowed herself to be pushed back onto the bed and watched as Ymir sat on top of her, pulling her own shirt and bra off and throwing them to the side. Krista giggled and traced the splash of freckles across her lover's collarbone, reaching around to follow the pattern she knew was on her shoulders.

Ymir growled possessively and ground her hips into hers. The friction made Krista pause and moan, reaching around to clasp her hands behind Ymir's back and pull her chest to chest. Ymir grunted and continued to ground her hips. She rolled them at a constant pace, which Krista followed with her own thrusts upwards.

"Ah.. ah.. oh," Ymir groaned as she buried her face beside Krista's. She stopped suddenly and rolled over, slipping out of her pants. Krista did the same, and Ymir immediately slid in front of her wet entrance.

Krista lifted herself onto her elbows and watched as Ymir lowered her head. She threw her head back and closed her eyes when Ymir tentatively kissed the inside of her thighs. As Ymir traced a swirl with the tip of a finger she had coated in Krista's juices, her lips approached the apex of the blonde's thighs. She kissed the centre and licked a line from the bottom to the top. Krista's body jolted from pleasure and she moaned loudly.

"Mmm.. Ymir!"

"Stay still babe," Ymir laughed, her hot breath washing over her wife's clit. She flicked her tongue against it and held the blonde down by anchoring her thighs with both hands. Then, she flicked her tongue again, then again, and continued a rapid pace that had Krista panting and begging for more.

Releasing one thigh, Ymir inserted two fingers and pumped them inside of her lover, all the while tonguing her sensitive nub and suckling on it. The blonde's walls were tight with pleasure as the friction between them and Ymir's fingers heightened her senses. It wasn't long before she came.

A jolt of electricity spread through her as Ymir continued her treatment. Her sensitivity at its peak, Krista tried to push Ymir away but the brunette was having too much fun to stop now. Eventually, she got up and grinned triumphantly down at her.

"You came first," Ymir laughed. Krista stuck her tongue out then rolled them around, wanting to return the favour. Before she did anything, the blonde reached into a drawer and pulled out a jar containing a dark, sweet substance. She coated her fingers with it and covered Ymir's erogenous zones - her nipples, her belly button, her abdomen muscles, her vagina, her lips - everywhere that Krista could get her lips on that would drive Ymir insane. The brunette licked her lips and grinned.

"Chocolate?"

"Mmm…" Krista nodded, already licking her way up Ymir's breasts. The brunette watched with lust building as Krista slowly but surely teased her into paradise. The blonde made it to her lips and passionately kissed her, pulling back the brunette's bottom lip caught between her teeth. She sexily gazed into the freckled woman's eyes before releasing her lip, licking her own and smiling at the taste of chocolate.

Krista then ducked down and dipped her tongue along Ymir's navel, then tasted the chocolate in her belly button. Ymir began to pant when Krista finally reached her lower entrance and stuck her tongue into it, scraping her teeth along her nub. She thrust her tongue into Ymir's moist warmth and curled it upward, bringing it back and licking up to her nub before repeating the favour. Ymir was shaking in pure pleasure as Krista ate her out shamelessly, enjoying the hint of chocolate mixed with Ymir's essence.

Krista's wet, warm muscle blended in greatly with Ymir's insides, but it was the extra action, the force, that made Ymir melt into Krista's hands. She writhed underneath the blonde's touch, wanting to slam her against the bed and ravish her until the sun rose.

Ymir arched her back when she finally released, and Krista stayed a while to clean up the spill. When the blonde rose, Ymir lifted her and flipped them over, sitting on top of Krista. She put their lower lips together and thrusted against her. Krista cried out in pleasure and arched her back in much the same way Ymir did.

Ymir was relentless, and merciless. She refused to stop and worked her muscles until they burned. Her hips rolled, the bed rocked, her chest heaved - Ymir made sure every inch of her wet, soaking entrance scraped along her blonde lover's equally moist cavern. She rubbed their clits together and shuddered at the jolts of pleasure going up and down her abdomen. Her hips continued their pace without rest.

The brunette slowed down a bit when Krista's moans went higher, and then she suddenly stopped altogether. Before Krista could protest Ymir suddenly lifted Krista's legs up and over her shoulder, bent over the side of the bed and pulled out a double-sided dildo. The blonde swallowed nervously at the size, realizing that Ymir had probably bought it for this occasion.

The brunette smirked as she kissed her wife's entrance before slowly slipping the tip of the dildo in. Krista's muscles flexed to accommodate the intrusion, and her body soon responded pleasantly to the friction. Ymir went on top and slid the other side of the dildo into her.

And then she began to thrust anew.

Krista cried out Ymir's name several times as the brunette made sure each inch of the artificial cock scraped against her insides. The brunette's own muscles quivered from the pleasure and pain of the sex, but it only served to turn her on even more. The dildo was very slightly ribbed, which provided more friction and therefore more pleasure. It didn't help that their clits rubbed against each other with every thrust.

The bed creaked as Ymir pounded into her wife. Krista's body was entirely covered in sweat, as well as Ymir's, and both women were rapidly approaching their orgasms. The brunette angled the blonde differently and rotated her hips with every thrust, which made the both of them moan even louder.

Ymir came before Krista this time, but kept going until Krista released as well. She pulled out and threw the dildo aside. The blonde giggled as she scrunched her nose in disgust, but decided not to comment when the brunette scooped up her essence and sucked on her fingers. Krista's breath left her lungs, and when Ymir's fingers pressed themselves to her lips, she opened her mouth and sucked on them as well, loving how the brunette's eyes darkened in pleasure.

The freckled woman trailed her fingers away from Krista's face and along her body, tracing each crevice, each curve, each edge. Every imperfection and flaw was memorized, and every beauty worshipped with a devoted kiss. Krista soaked in the feeling of her wife's strong hands caressing her body, rubbing along her thighs, her abdomen, her back, her breasts and her neck. Ymir placed butterfly kisses along her body, reaching her lips and once more capturing them for yet another dance.

When she finally pulled away, she brought Krista close to her and tucked her against her body. The blonde raised an eyebrow in question, but Ymir simply placed a finger to her lips.

"Happy anniversary babe," Ymir whispered, eyes closing in exhaustion, "we'll continue in the morning."

Krista giggled and smiled fondly when Ymir pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She too closed her eyes and snuggled against her wife's protective and warm embrace. "Happy anniversary love, and sweet dreams."


End file.
